Urheilumieltä
by Shiro-San822
Summary: Matthew on ammattilaisjääkiekkoilija ja on päässyt ensimmäisiin olympialaisiinsa. Hän olisi kai muuten innoissaan kisoista, mutta ajatus siitä että hänen veljensä pelaa USA:n pelipaidassa, vie häneltä kilpailun hengen. Shitty summary is shitty.


**Shiro on palannut uuden tarinan kanssa! Olen pahoillani kertoessani teille, mutta Psyko ei jatku enää tultuani siihen tulokseen, että olen kärsinyt liian suuresta ja omassa mittakaavassani liian pitkään kestäneestä ideanpuutteesta. Olen todella, todella pahoillani ja toivon ettette te sen takia suolista minua ja tuomitse kirjoitustani.**

**No siis! Mistä on siis kyse? No Shiro-täti kertoo. Koska olen semi-iso penkkiurheiluhullu, etenkin olympialaisista puhuttaessa, aloin miettiä Hetaliaa katsoessani Sotshin kisoja. Koska jääkiekkoa on aina kiva katsella ja Kanada on yksi lempihahmojani, ajattelin kirjoittaa ficin koskien molempia aiheita. **

**En tiedä jääkiekosta tuon taivaallista, joten toivon todella että minua ei tuomittaisi sen takia. Lisäksi sijoitin tarinan Vancouverin talviolympialaisiin, sillä kisatulokset sopivat tarinaani: Kanadalle kultaa ja USA:lle hopeaa.**

**Vielä sellainen huomio että kaikki jääkiekkoilijat ovat tarinassa keksittyjä :D**

XxxxX

_18. tammikuuta 1999, Kanada_

"_Williams saa kiekon ja kuljettaa vastustajan joukkueen ohi, vastapuolen Williams yrittää estää, muttei onnistu. Williams hämää ja laukoo ylämummon! Maple Leafs johtaa nyt 3-0 ja näyttää siltä että Stanley Cup menee Torontoon!" huusi pieni, vaaleatukkainen poika hurratessaan vastasyntynyttä maalia, jonka oli laukonut yhtälailla vaaleatukkaisen veljensä ohi._

_Pojat seisoivat keskellä Toronton esikaupunkialueen hiljaista autotietä kahden maalin, kiekon ja mailojen kanssa. Huohottava pikkupoika, Alfred katsoi veljeään ja irvisti tälle. "3-0, _bro_! Vähän lisää harjoitusta, ja sinutkin hyväksytään Maple Leafsiin."_

_Pojan veli, Matthew tuhahti. "Tähtään maajoukkueeseen. Ei minua Stanley Cup kiinnosta."_

"_Ei kiinnosta?!" Alfred huusi. Hän oli oikea urheilufanaatikko. Olisi ihme, jos hänestä ei tulisi ammattilaisurheilijaa aikuisena._

_Poika katsoi televisiosta kaikki urheilutapahtumat mestaruuskisoista maailmancupin kautta olympialaisiin. Jos totta puhuttiin, Matthewkin halusi tulla urheilijaksi ja pelata vielä jonain päivänä maajoukkueen punavalkeassa paidassa._

_Lilasilmäinen poika palasi todellisuuteen Alfredin ravistaessa häntä rajusti. "Stanley Cup on ehkä koko maailman, niin kuin, paras palkinto! Mikä menee sen edelle?"_

_Matthew tuijotti veljeään. "No, jääkiekon maailmanmestaruus tai olympiamitali. Vaikka tokihan Stanley Cupkin on hieno saavutus, mutta kun NHL:ssä on enimmäkseen amerikkalaisia joukkueita."_

_Alfred huokaisi kuuluvasti. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää miksei Matthewta kiinnostanut jääkiekon arvostetuin palkinto. Hän kuitenkin virnisti veljelleen kannustavasti ja taputti tätä selkään poikien kantaessa maaleja syrjään. "Hei _bro_. Olisi kyllä aika mahtavaa saada pelata kanssasi olympialaisissa ja voittaa mitali."_

_Matthew hymyili. "Ja maailmanmestaruus."_

_Alfred nauroi. "Ja Stanley Cup."_

XxxxX

28. helmikuuta 2010, Vancouver, Kanada

Matthew sulki silmänsä. Hän seisoi keskellä kotijäätä amerikkalaisen jääkiekkoilijan kanssa. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. USA:n Alfred F. Jones ja Kanadan Matthew Williams - molempien joukkueiden tähtipelaajat - nenäkkäin keskialoituksessa, valmiina käynnistämään tiukan jääkiekkopelin, jossa ratkaistaisiin, kuka jatkaa eteenpäin ja kuka lähtee kotiin.

Matthew tunsi hänet joskus veljenä ja parhaana ystävänä. He eivät olleet asuneet enää vuosiin yhdessä, mutta pitivät tiuhaan yhteyttä - paitsi jäällä. Pelatessaan vastakkain he olivat veriviholliset, eikä sukulaisuussuhteilla ollut asiassa mitään merkitystä.

Matthew veti syvään henkeä. Hän muisti veljensä sanat 11 vuoden takaa. _Olisi kyllä aika mahtavaa saada pelata kanssasi olympialaisissa ja voittaa mitali. _Mutta kenen puolella? Siitä Matthew ei ollut varma.

Kiekko putosi jäähän kuin hidastettuna. Alfred väläytti Matthew'lle pienen hymyn ja löi kiekon hänen ulottumattomiinsa. Hän oli aina tehnyt niin pelin alkaessa, mutta Matthew ei ollut vieläkään oppinut sitä.

Tuhannet katsojat hurrasivat, kun amerikkalaiset saivat kiekon hallintaansa. Matthew saattoi nähdä aitiossa istuvan selostajan huulien liikkuvan hänen selostaessaan tapahtumia salamannopeasti.

"Jones saa aloitusvoiton, syöttää Richardsille, Richards lähtee viemään kiekkoa kohti Kanadan päätyä, Kanadan Lavigne saa kiekon ja syöttää Williamsille. Vain 19-vuotias Williams lähtee kuljettamaan kiekkoa päättäväisesti kohti Amerikan päätyä…"

Matthew keskitti katseensa USA:n maalivahtiin ja yritti etsiä laukaisupaikkaa hänen ja kahden muun amerikkalaisen välistä. Kanadalainen pidätti hengitystään ja laukaisi.

XxxxX

"_Alfred, minne sinä menet?"_

"_Isi sanoi että me muutamme Amerikkaan."_

"_Tuletteko te takaisin?"_

_Alfred pudisti päätään. "Mutta isi lupasi että saat käydä aina meillä ja että minä saan käydä täällä", hän hymyili._

_Matthew tunsi olonsa apeaksi. Hänellä ei ollut muita kuin Alfred ja lemmikkijääkarhunsa Kumajirou. Jos Alfred muutti pois, hänelle ei jäänyt ketään. Ei karhusta ole jääkiekon pelaajaksi._

"_Äiti, miksi sinä ja isi eroatte? Onko Alfredin pakko lähteä?"_

"_Äiti on nyt vähän väsynyt, puhutaanko myöhemmin, kulta?"_

He eivät koskaan puhuneet.

Alfred ja Matthew kasvoivat erilleen yhteydenpidosta huolimatta. Matthew opiskeli koulussa ranskaa ja suuri Amerikka sekoitti Alfredin pään. He saivat uusia ystäviä ja elivät eri maailmoissa, joita yhdisti vain jääkiekko.

Heistä tuli ammattilaisjääkiekkoilijoita. He pelasivat omissa joukkueissaan, kunnes he saivat paikan maajoukkueessa; Matthew Kanadan ja Alfred USA:n. He kertoivat siitä samaan aikaan toisilleen, minkä jälkeen heidän välinsä olivat viikon ajan hyvin kiusalliset.

Kukaan ei aluksi tiennyt heidän olevan vastakkaisissa joukkueissa pelaavia veljeksiä. Avioeron myötä saadut sukunimet ja eri maiden kansalaisuudet hämäsivät, kunnes eräs utelias reportteri kysyi tätä Alfredilta. Poika ei nähnyt mitään pahaa asian paljastamisessa.

Siitä lähtien Kanada-USA -otteluissa on ennemmin tai myöhemmin todettu: "Veljekset vastakkain" tai jotain vastaavaa. Kyllä Matthew sen muisti ilman alituista mainostamistakin. Voittipa Kanada taikka USA, veljesten katseet kohtasivat aina häviäjäjoukkueen poistuessa jäältä. Molempien silmissä välähti arvostus ja he nyökkäsivät pienesti toisilleen kuin sanoakseen ääneti: "Hyvin tehty."

XxxxX

"Vancouverin olympiakisojen jääkiekon loppuottelu, Kanada vastaan USA! Älä jää paitsi tästä huikeasta pelistä!" luki kaikissa mainoksissa ympäri maata. Peli oli todella tärkeä kaikille kanadalaisille, olihan se kotipeli.

Myös Matthew'n sydän löi hurjaa tahtia. Ei vain siksi, että heillä oli edessään tuhansia odottavaisia kanadalaisia, vaan myös siksi, että hän kohtaisi tänä iltana veljensä Alfredin. Molempien joukkueet olivat selvinneet loppuun asti voittoisasti, ja nyt oli aika katsoa, kuka jäätä todella hallitsi.

Matthew veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi kelloa. Pelin alkuun oli vielä vartti. Suurimmalla osalla hänen joukkueensa pelaajista oli jo varusteet päällä, mutta Matthew itse oli vailla luistimia ja pelipaitaa. Hän joi vettä minkä kerkesi ja oli varma, että kiroaisi rakkoaan juuri ennen pelin alkua.

Häntä jännitti nyt enemmän kuin koskaan. Hän tiesi, mitä tuleman pitää. Muut pelaajat löivät vetoa, monellako maalilla Kanada murskaisi Amerikan, mutta Matthew ei kuullut sitä. Hän mietti vain veljeään. Hän mietti, miettikö hänen veljensä samaa.

Viisari naksahti pykälään. Oli aika luistella jäälle. Oli aika kohdata Alfred.

XxxxX

Kolmas erä oli lopussa, eikä kumpikaan joukkueista ollut saanut tehtyä johtomaalia. Tilanne oli 2-2 ja näytti siltä, että peli vietäisiin jatkoajalle. Matthew näki turhautuneisuuden ja väsymyksen Alfredin silmissä, kun summeri soi jatkoajan merkiksi.

Ylimääräinen erä alkoi. Peli oli kaikin puolin tiukka, kun molemmat joukkueet puristivat itsestään loputkin voimanrippeet ratkaisevan maalin tekemiseksi.

Alfred rauhoitti tilanteen maalin takana ja lähti sitten kuljettamaan kiekkoa. Amerikkalainen yleisö alkoi mylviä, kun 19-vuotias blondi luisteli pikavauhtia kohti Kanadan maalia.

"Jones vie kiekon taitavasti kanadalaisten ohi ja pääsee maalin eteen. Hän syöttää Michaelsille, Norman, takaisin Jonesille."

_Williams hämää ja laukoo ylämummon! _

Matthew mutristi suutaan ja pysäytti syöttöketjun nappaamalla kiekon Alfredin edestä. Hän lähti luistelemaan minkä jaloistaan pääsi, jättäen kaikki - niin kanadalaiset kuin amerikkalaisetkin - taakseen. Hän luisteli tuulen lailla kohti uhkaavana odottavaa yhdysvaltalaista maalivahtia.

"Williams ottaa suuren riskin pelatessaan yksin. Hän kiertää maalin takaa, mikä antaa muille pelaajille hiukan aikaa ottaa hänet kiinni. Williams pääsee maalin kulmalle, laukoo ja se menee maaliin! Matthew Williams laukoo voittomaalin ja näin ollen tuo Kanadalle olympiakultaa! Voi tätä onnenpäivää, vain 19-vuotias pelaaja tuo Kanadalle olympiakultaa!"

Matthew tunsi kuinka muut joukkueen pelaajat ympäröivät hänet halauksilla ja kehuilla. Miesten välistä hän näki amerikkalaisten - kaikkein selvimmin Alfredin - väsyneet, pettyneet kasvot.

Joukkueet muodostivat kaksi jonoa kätelläkseen toisiaan. Amerikkalaiset onnittelivat vastustajiaan ja luistelivat pikaisesti pois paikalta. Kun Alfred ja Matthew kohtasivat, jono pysähtyi. He tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin pitkään, ennen kuin mitään tapahtui. He saattoivat nähdä sivusilmällä, kuinka sadat salamavalot välkkyivät heidän katsoessaan toisiaan pitkästä aikaa näin tiiviisti.

He irrottivat kätensä toisistaan ja kaappasivat sen sijaan toisensa tiukkaan syleilyyn. Yleisö hurrasi, joukkuetoverit hymyilivät lämpimästi ja salamavalojen määrä kaksinkertaistui.

"Onneksi olkoon, Matthew. Harmi etten voittanut kultaa kanssasi, niin kuin silloin joskus lupasin", Alfred sanoi niin hiljaa että vain Matthew kuuli. Matthew sulki silmänsä ja tunsi kyyneleiden pistelevän silmiään.

"Et koskaan luvannut voittaa kultaa. Lupasit pelata kanssani ja voittaa mitalin. Ja pidit lupauksesi."

XxxxX

**Tästä piti alunperin tulla ihan kunnon ficci, mutta jo alkumetreillä tajusin ficin menevän siihen suuntaan, ettei se olisi ollut enää järkevä jatkuvana sarjana :D Joten toivottavasti tykkäsitte tästä vähän angstisesta oneshotista. Ja kertokaa mitä mieltä olitte! Ficcien julkaisusta on jo aikaa ja kirjoitin tämän jossain 45 minuutissa, että näin :D**


End file.
